swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Talken
ist ein Damage-Dealer Mitglied der Sleeping Knights mittleren Rangs. Aussehen Talken ist ein junger, dünn aussehender Leprechaun mit kleinen Augen, ordentlichem, messingfarbenem Haar und einer runden Brille, die ihm die Erscheinung eines Studenten gibt. Im Kampf trägt Talken eine Antike-Ausrüstung: Er trägt einen kupfergelben, leichten Panzer und schwingt eine erschreckend lange Lanze. Hintergrund Wie alle Sleeping Knights Mitglieder, litt Talken an einer Krankheit und er landete in der Sterbebegleitung. Irgendwann zwischen den Jahren 2023 und 2024 traf er die anderen Mitglieder der Sleeping Knights in einem medizinischen Netzwerk, einem virtuellen Hospiz namens «Serene Garden» und kam sofort mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Gilde zusammen. Gemeinsam begannen sie Reisen durch verschiedene virtuale Welten und hatten zahlreiche Abenteuer. Jedoch als Ran (Konno Aiko), Clovis und Merida, 3 Mitglieder der Sleeping Knights starben und 2 weitere Mitglieder nur noch bis zum Frühling durchhalten würden, beschlossen die Mitglieder der Sleeping Knights, die fröhlichste, schönste und aufregendste virtuelle Welt zu finden, um zusammen etwas Großes in dieser Welt zu erreichen und ihre Spuren vor dem Auflösen zu hinterlassen, bevor ein weiteres Mitglied sie für immer verlassen würde. So stießen sie ALfheim Online und beschlossen in dieser Welt, durch den Sieg über ein Floor Boss mit nur 1 Gruppe, alle ihre Namen auf dem Monument der Schwertkämpfer zu hinterlassen. Doch ihre Bemühungen die Bosse der 25. und 26. Ebene zu besiegen, waren vergeblich, weil eine große Gruppe von Spielern die Bosse bald nach ihrer jeweils ersten Niederlage besiegte. Die Sleeping Knights hatten einen freien Platz in ihrer Gruppe und sie beschlossen einen Spieler von außerhalb ihrer Gilde, der so stark ist wie Yuuki, zu finden um den Boss der 27. Ebene gemeinsam zu besiegen. Chronologie Mother's Rosario Am 7. Januar 2026 begrüßte Talken, zusammen mit dem Rest des Sleeping Knights, Asuna, die von Yuuki zu einem Gasthaus in Ronbaru gebracht worden war um sie um ihre Hilfe bei dem Kampf degen den Ebenen Boss zu bitten. Nachdem Asuna zugestimmt hatte, ihnen zu helfen, sprach jeder einen Toast aus und sie beschlossen, sich für den Bosskampf am nächsten Tag zu treffen, weil er und Nori in der selben Nacht keine Zeit hatten. Als die Sleeping Knights zum Bossraum kamen, trafen sie auf eine Gruppe Spieler, die sie nicht in den Raum lassen wollten. Tecchi griff zusammen mit Jun die gegnerischen Spieler von vorne an, während Talken und Nori von den Seiten angegriffen. Asuna kümmerte sich um die gegnerischen Heiler und der Rest der Gruppe wurde leicht durch die Sleeping Knights besiegt, so dass sie in den Bossraum konnten und die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Der intensive Kampf mit dem Boss lief schon 40 Minuten, als Asuna erkannte, dass der Boss eine Schwäche hatte. Weil Yuuki eine solche Höhe nicht so leicht erreichen konnte, sollte sich Tecchi nach dem nächsten Hammerangriff duken. Als Tecchi das tat verwendete Yuuki ihn als Sprungbrett, um hoch zu springen und den Boos mit ihrem Mother’s Rosario Skill zu besiegen. Wie die anderen Mitglieder der Sleeping Knights, hatte sich auch Talken nicht wieder eingeloggt, bis Asuna sich mit Yuuki im RL getroffen hatte. Er war an den Boss-Kämpfrn auf Ebene 28 und 29 beteidigt. Im März reiste Asuna für 3 Tage und 2 Nächte Reise nach Kyoto, mit Shinozaki Rika (Lisbeth), Ayano Keiko (Silica), Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) und mit den Mitgliedern der Sleeping Knights, die sie mit Hilfe des Bidirectional Communication Probe auf der Reise begleiten konnten. Fähigkeiten *'Selbstständiges Fliegen:' Obwohl er erst eine kurze Zeit ALO spielte, konnte Talken, wie der Rest der Gilde, ohne die Hilfe des Controllers fliegen.Band 7, Kapitel 5 Bemerkenswerte Erfolge *Helped defeat the bosses of the 27th, 28th and 29th floors of New Aincrad. Referenzen Navigation en:Taruken es:Taruken ru:Тарукен Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:ALO-Spieler Kategorie:Sleeping Knights